<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Right here by Tapiocatundra (Endless_beginnings)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23464303">Right here</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Endless_beginnings/pseuds/Tapiocatundra'>Tapiocatundra (Endless_beginnings)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Monkees (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crying, Gen, Hurt and comfort, micky and mike have a moment, the guys get emotional</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:06:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,384</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23464303</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Endless_beginnings/pseuds/Tapiocatundra</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mike's late from seeking out a gig. the Other's worry.</p>
<p>Then there's news of an accident.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Micky Dolenz &amp; Mike Nesmith</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Right here</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>love us some angst</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Mike had left the pad directly after lunch, before closing the door he had loudly proclaimed to the others he’d be back in time for dinner and went off to do whatever it is that he was going to do, Micky hadn’t really been listening when Mike had told them where he was going. But Peter and Davy had listened, he could probably just ask them later if he needed to.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>So, when the clock read 7:52, a feeling of worry had settled in the pits of their stomachs. It was long past dinnertime and Mike Nesmith wasn’t the type of person to just be late. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Micky drummed his fingers on the wood of the table, simply waiting for </span>
  <em>
    <span>anything</span>
  </em>
  <span> to happen; preferably anything that would tell them the whereabouts of their missing friend. Davy lay stretched across the couch deep in thought while Peter sat curled around a cushion, worry evident on his features. It would have been completely quiet had the TV not been on, the reporter rambling on about local politics and various other things that Micky found to be unbearably boring.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Mike's really late," Peter quietly mumbled what the others already knew, hand toying with the loose thread of the cushion in his grasp.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Maybe he got caught up in traffic?" Davy tried to reason, turning to Micky as if he was going to give him an answer. Micky just shrugged in response, he didn't know what was up with Mike and him not being on time but whatever it was, he didn't like it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>7:54.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Peter lifted his head up from the pillow. "Maybe he stopped to help an old lady cross the street?" He offered, trying to sound hopeful. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Davy furrowed his brow as he turned to look at Peter. "For this long?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Maybe it's a long road?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The TV put an end to any more conversation when a jingle loudly played. The graphic for </span>
  <em>
    <span>'Breaking News’</span>
  </em>
  <span> flashed on screen.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"We've just received the news about a multi-car pile up at the intersection of Sun keen and Valleri road, though the cause is still unknown, at least five are injured and one motorcyclist has been reported dead, stay tuned for any further updates.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Now, Micky never would’ve given those words a second thought, had it not been for the looks of horror on his friends’ faces. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What? What’s up? Did you two see a ghost or something?” He asked with a nervous chuckle, partially joking and wondering what in the world had his friends so spooked. If they were worried, he figured he probably should be too. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Davy swallowed hard and shared a glance with Peter before focusing his gaze back on Micky who was beginning to feel a bit anxious himself. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No, but...Isn't that around where Mike was headed? Do you think he’s…” Davy trailed off and Micky didn't even have to ask him to finish his sentence to figure out what he was implying. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mike rode a motorcycle. And Mike should've been home over two hours ago. </span>
  <em>
    <span>And</span>
  </em>
  <span> Mike was almost never late unless something else got in the way, so…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Micky’s stomach dropped. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No way, man. No, </span>
  <em>
    <span>no</span>
  </em>
  <span>, there’s no way Mike was that guy who…” He couldn't even bring himself to say it, he didn't even want to think about the possibility that Mike could be…</span>
  <em>
    <span>Dead.</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Peter was already tearing up, Davy quickly turned to him as soon as he heard the first sniffle, his hand shooting up as if he was reaching out to Peter. “I mean- I could be wrong! Mike’s a careful lad, he wouldn’t just crash,” Davy quickly tried to be the voice of reason, trying to convince his friends (and himself) that Mike hadn’t been the one in the accident.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But what if someone crashed into him?” Micky piped up quietly, normally not so pessimistic about these sorts of things, but he was worried. And for good reason, Mike was one of his closest friends and he didn’t want anything bad happening to him, </span>
  <em>
    <span>especially </span>
  </em>
  <span>not death.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Davy opened his mouth to protest, although the words seemed to die on his tongue. He wanted to deny it with every inch of his being but it was </span>
  <em>
    <span>possible </span>
  </em>
  <span>and it…It </span>
  <em>
    <span>scared </span>
  </em>
  <span>Davy</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, we don’t know that! Maybe Mike’s off helping someone with a flat tire or getting a cat down from a tree,” Davy argued, knowing he probably didn’t sound too convincing. “That’s probably all it is, I’m sure there’s some normal reason why he’s not here yet.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Micky hummed in agreement, his leg bouncing as he couldn’t seem to keep still. Though Peter didn’t say anything he nodded along to Davy’s words, wiping away at his eyes. It was better if they didn’t jump to conclusions right now-</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We now have a description of the deceased man,” the news reporter speaking again interrupted their thoughts, maybe hearing what the poor guy looked like would bring them some relief. There was no way it would be like Mike. “He was a young white man in his twenties, around six feet tall, dark hair-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Micky froze as Peter gasped at the description of the man, it certainly sounded like it was Mike who they were talking about. Davy shook his head, forcing himself to believe that it wasn’t their beloved friend.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, come on, that could be anyo-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“-And he was wearing a green hat at the time of the accident. There is no ID on the victim, so if anyone would be willing to come forward and identify him, it would be greatly appreciated. We will keep you informed on any future updates.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The room suddenly went silent as Davy frantically moved to the TV and shut it off, like he didn’t want them hearing anymore. “It’s probably just…” He tried again to be the optimistic one and make up some kind of excuse, but he had nothing to say this time. It was either the mother of all coincidences...Or Mike really was dead…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was a rare moment for the pad to be as quiet as it was because it was never usually like that, there was always some kind of conversation or laughter or music playing, there was never just silence. It was always </span>
  <em>
    <span>something. </span>
  </em>
  <span>But in that moment, there was absolutely nothing. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Micky let out a shaky breath and placed his head in his hands as he squeezed his eyes shut tight, attempting to keep back tears. He wasn’t going to cry, it was all probably just one big fluke thing, so he wasn’t going to let himself cry about some stranger that just so happened to look oddly similar to Mike and died in a motorcycle crash very close to where Mike was supposed to be. He wasn’t going to cry over the man who definitely wasn’t Mike because his best friend wasn’t allowed to be dead so soon. Mike wasn’t dead because he wasn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>supposed </span>
  </em>
  <span>to be dead. He was supposed to grow old and live a long, happy life and make music and just </span>
  <em>
    <span>be there </span>
  </em>
  <span>because Micky wanted him to be. Mike wasn’t supposed to be </span>
  <em>
    <span>dead. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was then that Micky finally broke. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Before he knew it, he was sobbing into his hands, crying harder than he thought he ever had before. His cries seemed to pierce through the silence even as he desperately tried to quiet them, one hand over his mouth in an attempt to muffle them. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Micky...” Peter started, his lower lip quivering as tears ran like waterfalls down his cheeks. Peter reached out for a hug and engulfed Micky’s hunched over form. That only seemed to spur on Micky’s crying as Peter cried into Micky’s shoulder, who in turn placed a hand on his head in an attempt to return the comfort. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, Micky...Peter...” Davy mumbled as he clenched his jaw in an attempt to stop a sob from escaping him. He went over to join them, a hand resting on Peter’s back and another on Micky’s free shoulder.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>For a moment they just stayed there, simply allowing their emotions to get the better of them. They would have stayed there for the rest of the night too, had the sound of the door opening not caught their attention.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry I’m so late, fellas,” the jingle of keys being placed in their normal place was heard. “I got held up. I was tryin’ to work out a gig at that new club but some guy ended up not showin’ so the owner put me to work. At least he paid me for the time I wor- What the...Why are y’all cryin’?” Mike was looking rather confused as he stepped into the pad, wondering why in the world all of his friends were crying. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Mike!” Peter cried out, almost instantly jumping up and rushing over to Mike so he could wrap him in a hug. Davy straightened up and wiped the tears from his eyes, making his way over to Mike too. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We thought...Mike, we thought you were dead!” Davy exclaimed, eyes wide with surprise as he looked up at Mike who wrapped one arm around Peter and the other around Davy. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As for Micky, he didn't do or say anything, he just sat there in shock and stared at Mike like he was a ghost who had just walked in rather than an actual person. He’d been convinced Mike was gone so seeing him there...Well, he was shocked and for pretty good reason. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Now, whatever made ya think that?” Mike questioned, raising an eyebrow as he looked back and forth between Peter and Davy as he waited for an answer. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“The man on the news said a guy on a motorcycle with dark hair and a green hat was killed in an accident by where you were! So, we thought…” Peter explained, trailing off towards the end because he didn't want to say the word “dead” since they all knew that Mike was alive and well now. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘What? Really?” Mike muttered, arms full of relieved friends and although Peter still cried a bit, they were now more tears of relief than anything else. He was just glad that Mike was okay, they all were. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, I just got pulled to work for a few hours and that’s that,” Mike affirmed as Davy let go, Peter seemed to stay attached though. “Perfectly healthy…As far as I know anyway.” Mike patted Peter a few times on the back. The Texan cleared his throat. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Mind lettin’ go, Pete?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>With a sniffle, Peter nodded his head before unwrapping himself from Mike. He wiped his eyes, trying to get rid of any of the remaining tears now that he was certain Mike was okay. There was no need to be sad if Mike was just fine. But Micky...There was still something up with him, Mike could tell just by looking at him. It left a frown on his lips.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, fellas, could you two, uh...Head upstairs for a bit? I’ve gotta talk to Micky alone for a minute,” Mike said quietly to the others, tearing his gaze away from Micky to look down at the two. Davy and Peter shared a look, briefly glanced at Micky, and then headed up the stairs with a quiet “yeah” from Davy.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mike waited until they were gone before he made his way over to Micky, pulling a chair out from the table and sitting down by him. Micky wouldn’t look at him, he just stared down at a small stain on the table instead.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Mick, you alright?” Mike asked, sounding concerned about his friend. He was sure that thinking someone you cared about was as good as dead wouldn’t make you feel too good.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Micky cleared his throat. “Yeah, man, I’m </span>
  <em>
    <span>great,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>he muttered, unable to keep a hint of sarcasm out of his voice as he tried to keep it from breaking. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mike leaned forward in his chair, trying to look around the mess of curls and at Micky’s face to try and see his expression. “...Doesn’t seem like it.” Micky only fidgeted in his seat at Mike’s words, gently tapping his fingers against the table like he was nervous.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Micky,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Mike said softly, trying to get him to look up. But when Micky looked up, Mike was taken aback by the tears running down his face, his eyes red from all the crying.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I was…We were…” Micky struggled to put his feelings into words and Mike could only stare at him in surprise. He wasn’t used to seeing him cry. “The news…It sounded </span>
  <em>
    <span>just </span>
  </em>
  <span>like you…A-And we just didn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>know</span>
  </em>
  <span>-” Micky interrupted himself with a small sob, his voice betraying him as it dropped to a whisper. “We...We really thought you were dead, Mike...</span>
  <em>
    <span>I </span>
  </em>
  <span>thought you were dead! And I...I don't know what I’d do without you, man...You’re my best friend…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Micky’s rambling was cut off by Mike placing a firm hand on his shoulder. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, Micky, I'll let you know that I wasn't near that accident,” Mike began as Micky watched him through teary eyes. “I didn’t even drive past that road comin’ home-” Mike stopped himself, visibly debating with himself internally, before hauling both a surprised Micky and himself up from their seats as he wrapped him in a hug.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was stiff, Micky wouldn’t lie, but that was just how Mike was, awkward when it came to these things at times. But it seemed to remind him that it </span>
  <em>
    <span>was </span>
  </em>
  <span>Mike and that he really was there. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Micky, I’m safe…” Mike began, the hug relaxing as Micky buried his face into his shoulder and got comfortable, Micky’s arms pulling him in unashamedly closer. “Hear that? I’m alive. I’m right here.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>All Micky could do was nod his head slightly as he clung onto Mike like his life depended on it, his tears slowly stopping as he calmed down. Mike was alive, he didn't need to worry both anymore. But still, he appreciated the comfort anyway. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>At some point, they moved to the couch to sit down and when they eventually passed out after such a long day, Peter made sure to bring them a big enough blanket to cover them. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>